Eureka 7 Endless Sky
by Idzi
Summary: A Eureka 7 fic, involving most of the characters aboard the GekkoGo


"Just a sky huh?"

Another night where Gekko-State had taken their place. The Gekko-Go was remaining silent in the moon's breeze. Perhaps a quietness not long felt yet still with the ability to satisfy the most troubled of all hearts. The landscape was barren, it was the sun stripped of light. However, contained life unlike any other. Holland, again stood alone. The horned canyon wall reflected on him standing at the point. He had his back faced to the earth, none other than the sky existed.

"Heh... what are we doing... why do we continue... are we simply drifting like the clouds only to return to the earth one day. Is it possible... that we're going to be stripped of our own wings?".

It was just the rambling of a pathetic man with a pathetic reason to live. His eyes softened and closed somewhat. A foot moved the dust, as if that is all it could reach. Humans are born with their wings hidden and dormant. Even at the attempts to stretch them out, nothing good came from it, not even the slightest bit of happiness in this mans life. To spread wings to fly away from an inescapable past.

"AHAHAHA! Is that it huh? All I can do... I really am uncool."

The canyon, it didn't even give him the pleasure of an echo. Looking up at the full moon, accompanied by the distant and meagre stars gave calming light to the many beings below. Holland, nothing more than the fungi under the rock stood in a trance. A kid, disregarded in society was holding a more significant place in the world than Holland. Renton, taking to the sky without thought. Ref'ing was perhaps the wings people sought in a world unforgiving. The waves of the sea had moved to the sky only to carry burden for the souls riding them. The sea was blue, peaceful and the wake white as if it were pure. Yet the Trapar waves are green, as if they are envious of the sky and the wake carried the orange glow as if it would burn all who touch it.

"Hmm, now why cant I smile like he does eh?".

A quick turn towards the State Ship was made. The foot which had embarked into the depths of the ground now kicked up dust leaving to flow through the wind. The crew were at the base drinking and laughing, it was their day in the middle of the night. That was what made this night calm, left without duty to the world was freedom in a sense. The moon was only just above the horizon, and this night seemed closer as if it where looking for something. Talho appeared from behind a lone rock. One step , it seemed as if she was ready to treat him like a child again.

"Reminiscing the past again?"

"No, just feeling the Trapar."

Talho closed her eyes and let out a sigh, Holland continued back to the ship. She forcefully grabbed his wrist halting him.

"Running again? Your answer isn't that way."

"Answer huh? I'm not looking for one. Neither am I running."

Talho let go and Holland fell into place with the others, she remained and gazed at the moon herself. More as if it were a glare, unhappy with sorrow.

Matthieu was force-feeding Moondoggie beer, no one was really sure if Moondoggie had any idea of what was actually going on by that point. Gidget was make a remarkable effort to stop the complete idiot from killing him. The others just sat and viewed it like a Saturday night movie. A lifestyle not understood yet sought after by many. Everyone gathered there in the end and spent most of the night making useless remarks about each other. The morning came a couple of hours after each had taken to bed and only the dedicated could find the strength to get up at that point, so effectively nobody woke up. The Gekko-Go, the ship of Gekko-State. An anti-federation group filled with laid back characters, truly an interesting group.

By midday the ship was alive again, everyone attended to their daily duties and found something to set their minds on. It was not the slightest bit abnormal, a normal day as they would have considered it. Stoner walked into the bridge with some of the photos he had taken of typeZERO fighting the KLF's. He was admiring them as if they where his greatest work of art. Maurice was aiming the camera at anything which stood out of place as if he was practicing. A sense of liveliness passed throughout the ship as preparations to take off begun. Holland returned to the bridge after a long nights sleep in his room, sprawled over his own bed. Talho took the pilots seat, Hap, Gidget and Ken-Goh all took their seats. The take off message was broadcasted throughout the Gekko-Go. It was a silence in amongst silence; Jets opened. Canyons Echoed. Fire Spread. Rocks shook. Seconds past, without hesitation a bird took back to the endless azure sky. Again, only to flow with the waves.

Well, as im sure you can tell, its not finished D Maybe another chapter if somebody likes it


End file.
